tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Archer
Emerald Archer is a Rider from the Team Emerald of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Eurytus of Oechalia, was a great archer of the Greek tales, being said like that that instructed Hercules to the bow and arrow. Grandchild of the god of the sun and bow and arrow, Apollo, was the king of Oechalia, married to Queen Antiope, with whom he had eight sons: Iphitus, Clytius, Toxeus, Deioneus, Molion, Didaeon, Hippasus and Iole. The legends about Eurytus are surrounded by mystery, having its name passed by several mythological figures and some historical, which leaves the passages about its legend a mystery. His death has two versions: First, it is said that he challenged the god Apollo to see who is better in the bow and arrow, but, the god, getting furious with his heresy, ends up killing Eurytus. The other is more detailed, where it relates to his rivalry with Hercules. He proposed a challenge, where he who defeated him and his sons in the bow and arrow, would win the hand in marriage of his daughter Iole. Hercules wins the contest and should marry Ileus, but Eurytus and his sons deny Iole's hand with him, for they feared that Hercules would kill the children he would have with her, just as he did with Megera. Hercules leaves enraged, and soon after, twelve mares of Eurytus were robbed. Initially, he concludes that it was a revenge plotted by Hercules, however, versions say he bought them from Autolycus. Iphitus, convinced of the innocence of Hercules, proposes to help him, and stands as his guest in Tiryns. Hercules invited him to the top of the palace wall, and in a fit of rage, threw him and killed him. Guilty of this crime, he was forced to serve the queen Lydian Omphale as a slave. After that time, he returned to Oechalia with an army and killed Eurytus. Appearance Emerald Archer is a tall, white-skinned man with blue eyes and long hair. He wears a white and red robe over a yellow shirt, with a yellow stripe on his wrist and a small skirt, his robe being cut off. He wears traditional Greek sandals, and wears on his right arm a large bracelet that covers half of his arm and his hand. Personality He is a proud man, arrogant and vain, being very sarcastic and mocking, but he is a good person, being very funny with his companions and very humorous. He has a somewhat inflated ego, boasting of his abilities, and makes a tantrum when some of his feats are overcome, easily angered, but never ceasing to admire the combat. Even after everything that has happened between him and Hercules, he does not feel much resentment or anger at it, despite wanting to take revenge in a "healthy" way, and sees his death as part of the rivalry between the two, and wishes to find Hercules again for retests their skills, and of course, drink lots of alcohol. He is angry that many believe that his grandfather Apollo was one of the causes of his death, assuming that even if he thinks he can compare himself with it, he would never say that to a god, especially to Apollo. One of his desires for the Grail is to meet again with Hercules, but he would still prefer a meeting with his sons and wife. Role Summoned on the Archer class in the Emerald team, he acts as a support for the Emerald team, being relatively far from physical combat and firing attacks from afar, supporting his allies and sending battlefield information. Abilities Emerald Archer is a very consistent and strong servant to the class. Having trained Hercules in archery, one can expect a great skill, which causes the expectations about him to be surpassed. Endowed with great cleverness, intelligence, calm, patience, willingness and disposition, he becomes a very versatile Archer. He may not be very strong physically, having reasonable knowledge of combat techniques, as well as having a medium speed despite great agility, but he has an impeccable hamburger analysis capability. Always positioning themselves in the perfect place at the perfect time to execute their attacks as quickly as possible, also having a good ability to come up with escape plans. His arrows are very strong, but his real asset is the ability to control the direction of all his arrows at the same time at an impressive speed, which, coupled with his great intelligence, calculating ability and clairvoyant ability, turns out that makes him a servant who will never miss his mark. Using Mana Burst's skills to make his arrows more powerful and faster, and using his Noble Phantasm, can make him a servant never to be underestimated. Passive Skills * Independent Action - A+ * Magic Resistance - D * Divinty - C Skills * Ancestral Concentration - A : A Skill that symbolizes Emerald Archer's great feat of having trained Hercules in archery, demonstrating all the power and technique in archery combat he possesses. A Skill that combines Eye of Mind, Instinct, Clairvoyance and Aiming, all in Rank A. * Mana Bust - C : He is able to cover his body and his bow with a large amount of Mana, increasing the destructive power and speed of his arrows, and also making the time from one arrow to the other faster. * Triggered Shot '''- A+ : His main skill is to be able to control the trajectory of his arrows, being able to control dozens at the same time without difficulties, thus, he makes unforeseeable and fast attacks, and being very difficult to foresee and to avoid. Noble Phantasm '''Emerald Archer has two Noble Phantasms. * Nine Lives(false) (Bow) (Anti-Unit / Anti-Army / Anti-Fortress) - A : He embodies the myth where he trained Hercules in the bow, and consequently, due to the training and challenges between him and Hercules, he gives the idea of a consecutive shot with all his strength, and after years, Hercules adapts this idea and creates the technique Nine Lives. It is a consecutive shot of 9 arrows that due to their speed, end up overlapping each other, looking like a single blow of overwhelming power. Due to this technique only gain a name after Hercules to use conda the terrible Hydra of Lérna, and Eurythus end up dying before that, this technique in his possession does not have a name, however, he adopts the same idea, being like a false Nine Lives . * Apsída tou Apóllona (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - A++ : The most powerful Noble Phantasm of Emerald Archer, where after pronouncing the words, his bow becomes the arc of Apollo. Bathed in flames and gold, this bow can produce mutated flaming arrows faster and more powerful than the arrows that Emerald Archer fired even using his Mana Burst, releasing absurdly powerful and intense flames. With this, he can fire concentrated arrows similar to very powerful missiles, arrows that leave traces of fire, and if you want you can blow the arrows when you want, and finally, make a single shot to the sky, that when it explodes, a rain endless arrows of fire fall at high speed from the heavens, devastating the whole region, and can destroy almost complete mountains. Originally a divine construct of Rank EX, being in the hands of a mortal, he loses much of his dexterity, reducing to A++, and due to the intense flames that he produces, anyone without divinity and without a great talent and mastery and recognized with the bow, will not be able to wield it and will suffer with the fire of the bow. Emerald Archer meets all requirements to wield the bow, and because of his large reserve of mana, he manages to hold the bow for just over five minutes, however, so if he spends all his mana for it, since the bow in his hand of anyone other than Apollo, will have an enormous amount of spent mana.